Corte de cabello
by MrRayney
Summary: Si Lucy sabía una cosa sobre Lincoln es que él siempre estaría dispuesto a escucharla, no importa que tan trivial fueran sus temores o preocupaciones.


**_Lucy's Haircut_**

 ** _Escrito por themaninthecouch_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Segunda traducción que hago de esta hermosa serie, esta vez la nota de autor no es tan larga porque en estos momentos me preparo para irme a la universidad, solo espero que la disfruten.

 ** _Los personajes de The Loud House no son de mi propiedad como tampoco lo es la historia, yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Corte de cabello_**

Lucy se encontraba sentada en la camioneta justo en medio de Lynn y Lincoln. En la familia Loud, los cortes de cabello ocurrían de vez en cuando por lo que no era raro que se dirigieran a la peluquería da la ciudad. Lucy se encontraba tranquila y esto no era nada raro, excepto que esta vez no era porque estaba actuando como ella misma…

Estaba nerviosa…muy cerca de estar aterrorizada.

Casi había tenido un accidente a principios de la semana cuando había cruzado la calle sin darse cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en verde. A pesar de haber insistido en que no era su culpa, mamá y papá estaban más o menos obligándola a cortarse el flequillo que tapaba sus ojos.

Permanentemente.

Ella había compartido con Lynn sobre sus temores sobre el día de hoy, pero su hermana se lo tomo tan seriamente como se tomaría un examen de astronomía para el cual no había estudiado.

—Luce, es simplemente cabello— dijo su hermana despreocupadamente— ¿Cuál es el problema? Simplemente volverá a crecer.

Lucy entonces miro a su hermano mayor el cual distraídamente se encontraba mirando por la ventana. Su cabello lo tenía bastante largo y era un completo desastre, si ella sabía una cosa sobre Lincoln es que él siempre estaría dispuesto a escucharla, no importa que tan trivial fueran sus temores o preocupaciones.

Lucy decidió poner eso a prueba.

— ¿Lincoln?

La voz de su hermana fue más que suficiente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Lucy?— pregunto Lincoln centrando su atención en ella y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estoy…un poco nerviosa acerca de esto.

— ¿Nerviosa porque?— pregunto Lincoln levantando una ceja.

—De que me corten el cabello.

Lincoln no sabía que decir. Normalmente cuando a Lucy le cortaban el cabello ella siempre pedía que solo se lo recortaran hasta por encima de la nariz como máximo.

— ¿Quieres decir que esta vez…

—Si— respondió ella con un suspiro— Me dijeron que esta vez tienen que cortármelo bien.

Al principio, Lincoln estaba emocionado. Ninguno de los Loud había visto los ojos de Lucy desde que entro en su fase gótica…pero a continuación se dio cuenta de que la barbilla de su hermana estaba temblando.

—Hey…no hay nada de qué preocuparse— le aseguro Lincoln colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

Lucy se limpió las pocas lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos con sus mangas de rayas.

—No es justo, me gusta mi cabello tal como está— gimió ella tristemente.

—Lucy no es como si te fueran a dejar calva, simplemente van a recortarte tu flequillo.

Eso no pareció ayudarla de ninguna manera.

—Voy a lucir estúpida con el cabello normal— respondió Lucy— Y todo el mundo se va a reír de mí.

Lincoln pensó cuidadosamente en lo que diría a continuación.

— ¡De ninguna manera!— exclamo Lincoln confiado— ¡Tus ojos son demasiado bonitos como para ocultarlos detrás de tu cabello!

Sin embargo sus hermanas podrían ser bastante crueles.

—Te diré algo— dijo Lincoln acercándose a su hermana para que nadie los escuchara—Tengo un plan que se asegurara de que ninguna de nuestras hermanas se burlen de ti.

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto Lucy un poco más calmada.

—Solo espera y lo veras— le aseguro Lincoln con una sonrisa.

Vanzilla se detuvo frente a la peluquería mientras que Lincoln le dijo por última vez que no se preocupara. Los Loud se formaron en una línea recta mientras que Lucy parecía estar esperando su turno para la silla eléctrica.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Lucy horrorizada vio que era su turno. El Sr. Loud en voz baja le dijo al peluquero lo que tenía que hacer, Lucy podía sentir como su corazón latía tan fuerte que en algún momento podría salirse de su pecho. Podía escuchar como las tijeras cortaban su cortina privada que protegía sus ojos de las cosas que odiaba sobre el mundo.

Y tras unos cuantos cortes su cortina cayó.

Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras trataba de acostumbrarse al intenso brillo de la luz, pronto todo había terminado. Mientras el peluquero se dio la vuelta en busca de su espejo de mano, Lucy cerro fuertemente los ojos pues ya se había imaginado a sus hermanas burlarse de ella y de su horrible corte de cabello.

Curiosamente las escucho reír, pero aquellas risas no estaban dirigidas a ella. Lucy abrió uno de sus ojos y vio que todas sus hermanas se habían reunido alrededor de la silla que estaba a su lado.

Justamente donde Lincoln se encontraba. Lucy se inclinó un poco para ver a que se debía tanto alboroto y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que vio.

Lincoln tenía un mohawk y sus hermanas no podían de reír por esto. El joven Loud dirigió su atención a Lucy y le guiño el ojo. Lucy se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que el peluquero trajo consigo el espejo y lo sostuvo frente de Lucy. Ella sonrió al ver su reflejo y supo que Lincoln había tenido razón.

Ella tenía unos bonitos ojos.


End file.
